For radio transmission between antennas, signal dispersion may be caused due to obstructions (such as towers, trees, buildings, or the like) between the antennas. Traditionally, service providers might capture data regarding such obstructions that might cause the signal dispersion or signal contention. However, such techniques do not natively capture data regarding spectrum use, and thus would not natively detect data that might cause spectrum contention.
Further, conventional techniques do not utilize drone-based systems that can detect both signal contention caused by obstructions and spectrum contention caused by overlapping or close-frequency signals.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing site survey, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing drone-based radio frequency (“rf”) site survey.